The invention is in the field of gyroscope devices and relates in particular to a fluidic inertial gyro of the single axis, single degree of freedom, continuous run type capable of operating entirely on gas with no electrical inputs or outputs and with gas bearing gimbal support.
In inertial control systems for land, air, space or sea vehicles, measurements made by accelerometers and other devices must be carried out in relation to a stable system of reference which can be defined in terms of angular relationships, such as angular precession, obtainable from gyroscopic devices. In guidance systems, control signals are supplied by displacement gyros, these signals being proportional to the angular attitude deviation of the guided vehicle or missile. For accurate control and smooth recovery, one must also supply a signal proportional to the rate of deviation, and such signals are provided by rate gyros which have restricted gimbal angular freedom to rotate about one axis only.
In many important applications, including those mentioned above, it is desirable to provide gyros requiring an upper limit of typically 1.degree./hour gyro drift rate. Such accuracy is obtainable from some electromechanical gyros. However, while fluidic inertial gyros are more desirable for interfacing with many gas operated control systems there is not, to applicant's knowledge, a fluidic inertial guidance system capable of providing the above recited drift performance. In the present invention a selection and arrangement of elements has been made to provide a gyro directed to eliminating disturbing torques while providing gas drive and torquers and pickoffs also pneumatically operated. The result is an improvement in residual drift rate of a factor of 10 over any known existing fluidic gyros.